Senate President Pro Tempore
The President Pro Tempore of the Student Senate, commonly known as the President Pro Tempore, is the second-highest ranking official of the Student Senate. During the absence or recusal of the Speaker of the Senate, the President Pro Tempore is empowered to preside over Senate sessions. The President Pro Tempore is also responsible for nominating and overseeing two Deputy President Pro Tempore's. By convention, President Pro Tempore's are normally addressed as Mister President, if a man, or Madam President, if a woman. Aside from duties relating to Senate leadership, the President Pro Tempore also performs administrative, ceremonial, and procedural functions, and represents his or her constituents. The President Pro Tempore is elected at the first meeting of a new Senate Session per Title III of Statutes and the Student Body Constitution, or when a vacancy arises.Title III: The Legislative Branch. UCF Student Government Association. Power and responsibilities The President Pro Tempore derives their power from Title III. : 304.6 Powers and Duties of the Senate President Pro Tempore '' ::: ''A. Shall assign Registered Student Organizations proportionately among the Student Senate membership. Only organizations designated by the Office of 'the Student Body President shall be eligible to receive Activity and Service Fee Funding. ::: B. Shall assume the Chair in the absence of, or at the request of, the Senate President with all of the “powers and duties of the Chair.” ::: C. Shall not debate while chairing the Student Senate, and shall vote last on all 'motions before the Senate while acting as Chair. ::: D. Shall yield the Chair to any Committee Chair if he or she desires to debate 'any measures before the Student Senate. ::: E. Shall attend, or designate a Deputy to attend, all meetings of special, standing, 'and ad hoc committees. ::: F. Shall not occupy any Committee Chair throughout his or her term of office as President Pro Tempore or Deputy Pro Tempore. ::: G. Shall be responsible for appointing two Deputy Pro Tempores from among 'the Senate membership. All Student Senators shall be eligible for appointment. These appointments must be confirmed by a majority vote of the Senate, by ballot. ::: H. Shall assign Deputies to specific committees in which they shall have full voting and debating privileges in the absence of the Senate President Pro Tempore. The Senate President Pro Tempore or designated Deputy Pro Tempore shall not count towards the committee limit as mandated by Title III. ::: I. May assign additional duties not stipulated in Statutes to the Deputy Pro Tempores, as necessary. ::: J. May remove a Deputy Pro Tempore at any time. If removed, the Deputy Pro Tempore is considered resigned from their position. ::: K. In the event that a standing Senate Committee feels a Deputy Pro Tempore is not performing their duties, the committee shall recommend to the Senate President Pro Tempore that they evaluate their performance and/or take corrective actions. ::: L. Shall appoint a Sergeant-at-Arms from among the Student Body with the concurrence of the Senate President. This individual will, at the discretion of the Chair, request any individual to remove him or herself from the Senate Chambers. The Sergeant-at-Arms must attend every Senate meeting. ::: M. Shall certify that all Senators comply with the requirement to attend a Senate Orientation through the Office of the Pro Tempore within ten (10) school days of their being sworn in as a Senator, and shall notify the Speaker of the Senate of any Senator in noncompliance. ::: N. Shall certify that all Senators comply with Student Body the requirement that all Senators receive financial training within the timeframe specified in Title VIII and shall notify the Speaker of the Senate of any Senator in noncompliance. ::: O. Upon resignation or removal of the Senate President Pro Tempore, the Speaker shall immediately call for the nomination of the Senate President Pro Tempore. All Senators shall be eligible for nomination. The election of the Senate President Pro Tempore shall occur immediately following nominations, unless the Senate moves, by a two-thirds (2/3) vote, to postpone the election to the following Senate meeting'.' The President Pro Tempore may be removed from office through a motion of no confidence. If a majority of the Senate agrees with the motion of no confidence, the President Pro Tempore is considered resigned from the position. List of President Pro Tempore's of the Student Senate * Alex de Lara (2007–08) * Jen Lipinski (2008) * Joseph Cowap (2008) * Justin Klein (2008–09) * E. Joshua Miller (2009–11) * Erica DeSanti (2011) * Anthony King (2011–12) * Jaclyn Graham (2012–13) * Weston Bayes (2013–14) * Caitlyn Zona (2014) * Sara Gomez (2014–15) * Alanna Fulk (2015–2015) * Lashell Lewis (2015-16) References Category:Student Senate Category:Senate President Pro Tempore